


So..

by VelvetPuppeteer_172



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPuppeteer_172/pseuds/VelvetPuppeteer_172
Summary: I'm not a writer.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm not a writer. I just write little things for fun. So I don't have a schedule or anything.. so if anyone is waiting for any updates on any of my stories (probably not) there probably won't be any here soon.. sorry I just suck XD 

 

 

That doesn't mean I'm abandoning any of my stories! I'm just not going to update that frequently 

 

Sorry my little puppets!! -VP __


	2. This is going to be my update platform

Okay so. Please don't ask how I found inspiration for this when I cant with any of my other stories but.... I REALLY want to wright a Harley Quinn X Reader X Joker     So

 

 

Help?

 

I need some ideas. Maybe this can be a oneshot collection orrr maybe a series????

 

Maybe I can wright oneshots and if they get loved then make a sequel out of some or make a series out of some of them..?

 

okay anyway yeah so I need ideas!!!!

 

 

 

 

I think im just going to start them of as oneshots then take it from there.

 

-VP


	3. OKay im sorta a liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.. im a liar (kinda)

Okay so. I said previously that I was going to wright a  Harley Quinn X Reader X Joker or something  but I decided to put that on a looong hold. But! I am writing a Story on my Wattpad @MilkToast_172 so go check it out!

 

 

the story on My Wattpad is about A girl named Lilly O'Malley whos a werewolf (like twilight wolves) When she saves Harley and then meets the joker. So it doesn't stray to far from my idea on here. The only thing is that this is a series instead of a OneShot collection. So with that being said.. go check it out!  

 

 

 

Have a lovely day -VP


End file.
